zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Umber the Black Dog
Umber the Black Dog (ウムバー・ザ ・ブラック ・ドーグ Umubaa za Burakku Doogu) is a main character in the Bloodlines series. He is a 25 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian black dog, the second son of Hydra and Adalinda, nephew of Azreal, and the younger brother of Garnett and the elder brother of Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. His best friend is Lobo and his girlfriend is Raphaella. He is also the speed member and leader of Team Drift with his brothers Payne and Sepia. Though for most of his life Umber remained very submissive to his older brother Garnett, he finally came out of his shell and ousted Garnett from the island, after which he officially took over as head of the House of Mythos and Chief of the Mythsetia Veil. For his first acts, he revoked his uncle's banishment and declared that the Mythsetians return to living on the surface. Physical description Umber is a dark brown canine with a thick mane of hair and pointed, furry ears. He wears a black and orange leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black combat boots, as well as fingerless gloves, spiked bracelets with chains attached and piercings on his ear and eyebrow. He also wears goggles on his head that are equipped with night vision. Personality Originally, Umber was the stoic, silent type. He preferred to stay out of other people's business unless it directly concerned him and would speak out if he felt the need. Umber holds high respect for certain people and usually won't obey orders from someone he doesn't respect, though he did follow Garnett's orders out of fear both for the safety of others as well as his own. Umber also displays strong loyalty to his friends and loved ones, quickly coming to their defense. He is absolutely willing to take a beating if it means sparing someone he cares about from the same fate. He is willing to intervene and spare someone harm at the expense of his own safety, as seen when he acted as a scapegoat for Azure's punishment. Ultimately, his fear is what primarily drove him. This could be seen when Umber discovered a secret movement to usurp Garnett and ordered its participants to cease their actions for fear of their safety and well-being. Umber also displays exceptional leadership abilities, to the point where many have whispered their preference for him as their leader over Garnett. Many encouraged Umber to pursue this role, but in truth, Umber did not feel he was ready to accept the responsibility of being a leader and appeared comfortable with Garnett as the leader, even if he did not agree with his brother's methods. Umber eventually found the courage to stand up to his brother and usurped him as ruler of their people. Brimming with new found confidence, Umber accepted his new role as Chief. Despite embracing his new role as Chief, Umber is still often plagued by doubts and lingering fears of Garnett, as shown by his reluctance to assist Team Scales in their hunt for him. Even with these fears, Umber strives to be an effective and fair leader to his people. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Umber is gifted with magic deriving from his family's bloodline. Umber also displays several leadership qualities, which is the reason many consider himself ideal for the position of their leader, though Umber does not exactly share this view. Powers With his control over shadows and darkness, Umber has nearly limitless possibilities in what he can accomplish. *'Darkness manipulation:' From his Mythos heritage, Umber inherited the ability to control the element of darkness. With it, he can control any aspect of darkness, shadows and even dark energy. However, his powers were stolen by his brother Garnett with the Orb of Mythos, though they were later returned to him thanks to Payne. **'Shadow constructs:' Umber can use his powers over darkness to create constructs out of shadows such as tools, armor and even weapons. **'Shadow camouflage:' Umber is rendered invisible while in shadows or darkness. **'Shadow generation:' Umber can generate and project shadows and darkness if natural shadows are not present or available. **'Shadow merging:' Umber is capable of sinking into his own shadow, allowing him to easily travel across great distances. In this form, Umber attains near invulnerability, though a strong enough attack directly to his shadow will be enough to force him back into his physical form. **'Darkness teleportation:' Umber can teleport across short distances from one area of shadows to another. **'Shadow marionette:' Umber can potentially control the movements of another through their shadow. While Umber has never used this ability, Garnett used it to control Azure briefly when he possessed Umber's shadow powers. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Umber is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. *'Enhanced speed:' Umber possesses enhanced speed and agility. *'Heightened senses:' As a canine, Umber possesses an enhanced sense of smell and sound. *'Titan transformation:' Umber is capable of entering a Titan transformation, becoming Titan Umber in which he physically becomes his element. Umber's body becomes entirely made up of shadows and darkness and he attains invulnerability, flight and a mass increase in his powers. Skills *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Umber is skilled in physical combat and makes use of his darkness powers for both offense and defense. *'Leadership skills:' While Umber himself does not realize this, he possesses a number of qualities that make him a natural leader: namely his strong sense of right and wrong, desire to protect his people at all costs - even if putting himself in harm's way will accomplish that - and being naturally authoritative when needed. *'Darkness adaptation:' Umber is able to better adapt to dark environments and his senses become heightened. His goggles are also equipped with night vision, allowing him to take advantage of the absence of light against his opponents. *'Stealth skills:' With his darkness powers, Umber is a stealth master and capable of easily maneuvering in such a way that no one notices his presence. Weaknesses *'Submissive to Garnett (former):' For most of his life, Umber was largely submissive to his older brother and did everything to keep Garnett happy and therefore, prevent him from harming others in his anger. However, Umber has since overcome this submissive nature and asserted himself as the new ruler. *'Exposure to intense light:' Umber's darkness powers leave him highly vulnerable to intense light. While not affected by moderate amounts of light energy, intense exposure can dissolve his shadows and render him momentarily powerless. *'Strong physical attack to shadow form:' When in his shadow form, a powerful physical strike can force him into physical form and render him dazed for a short moment. Equipment *'Night vision goggles:' Umber's goggles are equipped with night vision goggles that heighten his sight at night or in darkness. *'Seal of Mythos:' When Umber took over as head of his family, Umber received the Seal of Mythos. Bearing the Seal signifies him as the head of his family and allows him to open the gate to the Veil Catacombs, dispel the fog surrounding the Mythsetia Veil island and access his family's genealogy archive. It also allows him to track down any living members of his family. Trivia *Umber is named after the color of the same name. *Umber and his family's elemental powers are based on the guardian spirits. *His Bloodlines character quality is leadership. *In chapter 4 of Hostile Encounters, it is hinted that Umber may have been physically abused by his brother Garnett the Phoenix. *If Umber were to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: **Mightyena, to represent his dark powers and dog species. **Gengar, to represent his shadow powers and ability to merge into shadows. **Slowking, to represent Umber's journey to become Chief. **Liepard, to represent his love, Raphaella. **Manectric, to represent his best friend, Lobo. **Darkrai, to represent his shadow powers, which while malicious in nature to some, is not actually evil. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Fan Characters Category:Mythos Family Category:Good Category:Team Drift Category:Bloodlines